School Rivals
by bri-chan of konoha
Summary: The rivalry between our two favourite Konoha boys are getting enough for our favourite Sakura Haruno! Contains mild course language and sasusaku if you squint hard enough


This is just a plot-less one-shot that was nagging me and would not get out of my brain unless I wrote, well typed, it out. I apologize if there are any mistakes... I've been lazy lately and didn't feel like going over it with school almost being over and exams start in two days for me so I'm cramming everything into my small pea brain all at once so I don't fail...

Prompt: school rivalry

Pairing: sasunaru

Rating: T for some swearing

Disclaimer : not mine... not even the prompt... prompt was given to me by faded pixie

* * *

I was walking down the hallway of Konoha High when I heard someone yell my name from down the hall.

"Sakura-chan!"

I turned and stared at Naruto who was tearing down the hall in my direction. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to catch up.

"What do you want Naruto? I have to get to my next class or else Iruka will get mad at me for being late." I said to Naruto as soon as he was by my side.

"I know. Have you seen Sasuke-teme? Gai-sensei was talking about the race after school between me, Sasuke-teme, Neji and Bushy Brows but Teme wasn't there." Naruto said, panting from running down the hall.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't seen him. He might be at home, I think his dad had some business and that him and Itachi-san had to help with." I told him.

"Well alright. If he gets back before school ends and you see him, tell him that the race is tonight at the race track." Naruto said.

"Alright, I will if I see him." I said, just as the bell rang.

I turned back around and hurried to my next class, hoping to get there before the next bell. I got into the class and quickly walked to my respected seat at the back of the class. Just as I sat down, the last bell, signaling time for class, rang and Iruka-sensei started the class.

I drowned out most of the class, spacing out like usual, until I felt a hand come down onto my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly. I looked up and saw Iruka-sensei staring down at me.

"You've been spacing out a lot in my classes lately. Care to tell me why?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Have you noticed how Naruto and Sasuke always compete? One of these days, someone is going to get hurt. I'm just worried about them is all."

"Yes, I've noticed. Don't fret over it Sakura, it's what teen boys do. They compete over everything. No one will get hurt, trust me. They are best friends, nothing will happen." Iruka-sensei reassured me.

I just nodded my head and looked around at the deserted classroom and couldn't help but look sheepish. I quickly stuffed my books and pen into my shoulder bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei for keeping you here waiting for me to stop spacing out." I said over my shoulder, heading out the door.

"It's alright Sakura. And don't forget about the race after school. Naruto would want you to go." Iruka called after me.

"I'll be there." I yelled, before I walked out the door and down the hall to my next class, which was also my last class for the day. I slipped into my biology class and walked silently to my seat in the middle of the room beside Ino-pig.

"Day dreaming again forehead?" Ino whispered to me as Orochimaru-sensei walked into the room to start the class.

"I'm just thinking of all the competitions between Sasuke and Naruto." I whispered back, getting my books and a pen out of my bag and started to write down the note from the board.

"They'll be fine. We both know those two, they won't hurt each other." Ino said, which caused Orochimaru-sensei to give us a dirty look for talking when we were suppose to be writing the note.

"I know. Everyone keeps telling me that but that doesn't stop me from worrying." I said with a sigh.

I turned back to the front and quickly wrote down the rest of the note and Ino didn't say anything after that for a while. Whe we finished the note she turned slightly to look at me.

"Are you going to be at the race after school?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I told Naruto I would go." I told her, while getting out my textbook and flipping to the instructed page.

Ino took out her textbook and flipped to the page. "So who do you hope wins?"

"Hopefully Neji or Lee. If Sasuke or Naruto win, we are never going to hear the end of the demanded rematch." I said, flipping to a new page in my notebook and starting on the questions we had to do.

Ino looked over at my page and started copying my answers. "Why not? Maybe if Naruto wins, they'll stop the competitions, though I'm routing for Sasuke, only because Shika-dear is too lazy to be in the race. It's too troublesome for him."

I gave a small laugh. "He would think it is troublesome. I still stand by what I said, I'm routing for Neji or Lee, just don't tell Lee that, he might try something. And do your own work, stop copying mine."

"Eh, whatever forehead, but your dear Sasu-cakes would be heartbroken if you don't root for him to win. And I don't want to, you always have the right answers and I always tend to get them wrong. I have to pass this class somehow."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Of course, that's all you're worried about. Why did you even take this course if you knew you couldn't do biology, even if your life depended on it. And Sasuke is not my Sasu-cakes. He's just my friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Whatever you say Forehead, but we all know there is something going on between you two. Even if you haven't noticed, I have, Sasuke has a thing for you, and you have a thing for him. I took this course because I didn't have anything else to take, besides, I knew you would let me copy your work." Ino said, then frowned when I covered up my work so she couldn't see my work.

"There is nothng going on between me and Sasuke, trust me. He doesn't like me. He just thinks that I'm annoying, he says it himself. And stop pouting, do your own work and stop copying mine." I said sternly, trying to get her to do her own work.

She just harrumphed and crossed her arms with a pout on her face, before looking up at the clock and then stuffing everything into her purple shoulder bag. She flashed me a grin and pointed to the clock. I looked up at the clock and couldn't help but groan. Five minutes and school was over, meaning five minutes until everyone was going to be piling outside by the race track, waiting to see who wins the race. I slowly packed up my things and threw my bag over my shoulder and stood up, just as the bell rang. Ino grabbed my arm and dragged me to our lockers, which were beside each other, and shoved her stuff in her locker while I slowly put my stuff into my locker, trying to doddle so we would be late for the race. I heard her sigh.

"Hurry up Forehead, you can't take that long to put your stuff in your locker. You have to hurry up or we will be late for the race." She said, while leaning against her now closed locker.

"That was the point." I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh come on Forehead, let's go already. I want to see who wins." Ino whined.

I sighed and stuffed the rest of my stuff into my locker, then closed and locked it. I turned and looked at Ino, who beamed in my direction then grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall and outside to where the track was. She pushed and squeezed her way to the front and waved to Tenten and Hinata, who were already there waiting for the race to start.

"Oh, you actually showed up Sakura." Tenten said, looking at me.

"Yeah, I showed up." I said, staring at Sasuke and Naruto, who were arguing about by the sounds of it, ramen.

"Who do you want to win?" Tenten asked me and Ino.

"Well, I want Sasuke to win, and Forehead here wants either Neji or Lee to win because she thinks that all the competitions between Sasuke and Naruto will stop if neither win the race." Ino said, nudging me in the side with her elbow when she said Forehead.

"Oh, well maybe that will work. But then again, those two are pretty unpredictable, so maybe one of them might actually win and the competitions will never stop." Tenten said.

I couldn't help but sigh again when she said that. "Let's hope Lee wins, he's been training so hard for this race anyway, and don't even think about saying Sasuke or Naruto will win, because they won't. I will not allow it. I'm tired of the competitions and rivalry between the two." I said, annoyed.

Just then, Gai-sensei showed up and got the four ready.

"Well, everyone, it's the time you all have been waiting for. Let's see who wins this race between Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzimaki. On your mark, get set, go!" Gai-sensei yelled, and the four took off running, with Sasuke in the lead and Neji right behind him.

I noticed that we were close to the finish line, so I kicked a pebble out onto the track, just as Sasuke and Neji ran by. Neji tripped over the pebble and Sasuke tripped over Neji. Lee and Naruto jumped over the two fallen stoic teens and continued on with the race. Just as Lee neared the finish line, he tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the ground. If he stretched out a bit more, he could have touch the finish line. Naruto tripped over Lee and tumbled to the ground, landing face first into the ground. Everyone started to cheer when the winner was Naruto, only because he fell onto the finish line. I groaned as Sasuke and Neji glared at Naruto, who had a giant grin on his face and was whooping in joy for winning. Lee was yelling something that no one cared to pay attention to.

"Well, that was a disaster, yet Naruto won. I wonder why.." Tenten trailed off as she turned to face me.

"I slipped?" I tried sheepishly.

"You slipped? How does that work? You barely even moved. You kicked a pebble out onto the track, I won't tell on you by the way because it was funny to watch Neji and Sasuke fall. But anyway, you made them fall, and Lee almost won, but he's clumsy and tripped over his own feet and Naruto ended up winning, even though he tripped over Lee..." She trailed off, laughing.

"Well, I didn't mean for everyone to trip, but it was kind of funny watching Neji and Sasuke falling onto each other." I said.

"Sakura-chan! I won!" Naruto yelled.

"I saw." I said, trying to sound happy.

"Hn. Only because Hyuuga tripped me. I would have beat you if he didn't." Sasuke said.

"Yeah right, admit it Teme, I'm better than you." Naruto said, crossing him arms across his chest.

"Dobe, you are not better than me. You only wish you were." Sasuke said, stepping closer to Naruto in a challenging way.

"Bring it on Teme, I'll kick your ass." Naruto said, closing the space between the two so they were chest to chest.

Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other and I wasn't liking it, but then again, I never did to begin with.

Before the two could do anything, I snapped. "Enough, both of you! You don't know how much everyone is affected by you two always fighting! You two are always fighting and competing against each other. You guys are going to get someone hurt, or hurt each other and I don't want to see anyone hurt because you two, be it one of you or someone else!"

Everyone looked taken back by my outburst, while I stood still, breathing a but hard. Sasuke frowned slightly at me while Naruto stared. I tried to calm down and not break down and cry in front of everyone.

Ino was the first to speak. "Forehead has a point, ya know. Someone could get hurt from you two always fighting and shit."

I heard murmurs of agreement and could not help but feel grateful with everyone finally agreeing with me on this.

Naruto looked at me. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't know you were being affected by us, as well as everyone else."

Sasuke just looked at me and grunted. I tried not to snort at him for being an anti-social bastard. I ended up smiling at them.

"Just promise you won't be so competitive with each other and getting everyone else involved."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. We may not be able to stop being so competitive but we can try, can't we Sasuke-teme." Naruto said, nudging Sasuke with his elbow when he mentioned him, who grunted again in response.

I nodded my head. "That's a start."


End file.
